


LOML (LOVE OF MY LIFE)

by lila_luscious1, mallory_01852



Category: Blindspot (TV), FBI (TV 2018), Grey's Anatomy, NYPD Blue, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallory_01852/pseuds/mallory_01852
Summary: AU of Seasons 1-5 for BS, ALL SEASONS OF FBI and NYPD BLU, STATION 19  andGREY'S ANATOMY...the first two chapters are All Blindspot-chapter 3 is whenthe other fandoms begin.
Relationships: Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Jane Weller/Kurt Weller, Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Natasha "Tasha" Zapata/Edgar Reade, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 18
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [milli_canales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milli_canales/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Scarletfern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletfern/gifts), [JackBivouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [AIC89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIC89/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [ProblematicDS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicDS/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [hubbleimage13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubbleimage13/gifts), [The_Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [melodiousoblivion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiousoblivion/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an unknown ally sends the exiled CIRG Team a message (tattoo pop) which they  
> decode and discover the CIA is holding Rich at one of their 'black sites.' The team decides  
> to rescue him before he's traded to North Korea. Zapata had known all along where he was,  
> and THAT news isn't well received by the other four-especially RICH.
> 
> ADULT LANGUAGE

Rich Dot Com had suffered TERRIBLY. CIA black site protocols allow their operatives to do pretty much whatever they  
please to *enemies of the republic*: water-boarding, electric shocks to genitals, 'stress positions'-by the way:Rich was  
NEVER CHARGED WITH A CRIME, and the black site he was being held in (of course) did not exist...a tatoo pops, and the Team  
formulates a plan to rescue him.

_"I KNOW WHERE RICH IS" Zapata announces, while the rest of the team debates the logistics of rescuing him._  
_"I'm sorry-WHAT!?" is one of the several cries of surprise and yeah: outrage the others make. She has_  
_a pretty good reason why she's revealing this information now, rather than before: "Rich was safer where_  
_he is-them thinking that he knows where we are is the only reason they haven't killed him. I was trying to figure it out."_

He'd suffered 'WALLING'-the back of his head had been smashed against wooden planks nailed to a concrete wall. The purpose is of  
this is to 'stir up' Rich's inner ears; one interrogator had joked "If they feel pain, you're doing it wrong" ...In the "DOG BOX", they left  
him chained in a fetal position for hours, with him screaming the entire time from the agonizing muscle spasms. 'SHORT SHACKLING'  
was when he was shackled with his hands connected to his ankles in a squatting position, hooded so that he could not see-that went  
on for hours as well. And the nightmares are back-in force. He knew that his team would come for him, and they had; he's NOT BACK IN  
THAT CIA BLACK SITE, where his balls are about to recieve their daily electrical jolt. The team had come for them, as he knew that they  
would. He's 'home and dry'...he slides off of his bunk, stretching as he toddles to the bathroom singing that Gerry Rafferty tune famous  
in the late '70's low and off-key:

"This silver bird takes me...across the sky...just one more hour and I'll be...home and dry;  
'Cross the ocean, way above the clouds I come stealin'...Feelin' tired, but I feel good  
Cause I did everything I said I would I think of you, and I know how you'll be feelin'...

Funny how you remember song lyrics you haven't thought of in YEARS...dressing for the day his mind goes back to the day he first  
arrived at their 'new home': how he hugged and kissed everyone, all except ONE; he'd asked "Hey...where's Reade? Is he on an 'op', or?....  
Tasha averted her eyes, Patterson stifled a sob; Jane's eyes skittered left, then right, before settling on a far wall...Weller just made a type  
of noise he never thought he'd ever make the Big Bearded One make: a sort of 'whine', quickly stifled. Zapata said "He's not coming" in  
a strangely hollow voice.

"He didn't need to die...we just HAD to run that last op in Iceland; we could have stopped this: WE SHOULD HAVE CUT AND RUN..but NO;  
YOU had to do one more mission, Kurt. **IF WE HAD JUST DISAPPEARED LIKE I WANTED TO** Reade... IS ON US. HE'S GONE;  
And I just need to be DONE-no more tattoos, no more taking down Madeline, and OUR JOBS-what have you been smoking!?

"Reade would have wanted us to go on," Jane says.

"Hey, Jane? You know SHIT about what Reade wanted...there's YOUR MAN, standing right over there. So maybe you should keep  
your DEEP INSIGHTS into what MY MAN felt and thought to yourself. Just tell me, Kurt...what ELSE is all of this gonna cost us?!"  
And she's gone.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Rich follows her later, knocks on the door to her 'bedroom'. "Hey, ahhh...I'm so sorry about Reade, and Thanks for coming to get  
me from the black site."

"Ummm...about that-I knew where you were for over a month. Full disclosure."

"OK, OK...that stings a little bit, that BURNS...but it's fine. It's fine."

"I hurt ALL THE TIME; I'm sad, and supremely angry, SO ANGRY, Rich...it happened so fast: I couldn't believe that it really WAS happening.  
he was RIGHT THERE IN FRONT OF ME and I didn't say THANK YOU for saving my life-he DID, you know-or I LOVE YOU, or ANYTHING. And  
now it's too late."

Rich grab her hand and squeezes it. "C'mon. Let's go talk to Reade."

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Once they all have mugs of Reade's favorite tea in hand the five remaining members of the 'rogue' CIRG Team stand in a circle,  
hands joined. Zapata has the floor: "Reade. Thank you for being in our lives, and for saving mine. I don't mean the cave-in; you  
saved me by showing me that I was worthy of love, that I could BE LOVED; you said that you would always protect me, and you did.  
Because of that we'll keep fighting, we'll bring Madeline down-to clear our names, and YOURS. This won't be the last time that we THINK  
ABOUT YOU, or TALK ABOUT YOU, or SAY YOUR NAME...I LOVE YOU, BABY-TE AMO. I GOT YOU-TE TENGO. ALWAYS."

I gotta see you, I gotta be with you...We'll make it better now in every way...It's gotta be you, it's gotta be you Yes from now on I'll tell  
you everydaaay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team must decide whether to risk trying for the cell phone hidden in an air vent at FBI  
> HQ, or depend on Matthew Weitz and Afreen Izbal to retrieve it: The decision is made to  
> leave it to the two people left at HQ whom they can trust. In the following chapter, Ep2 of  
> season 5 is addressed, when BILL NYE the Science Guy, Weitz, and Afreen play large roles  
> in the retrieval of the cell phone.
> 
> WARNING: EXPLICIT ORAL SEX

After the rest of the team is asleep, Zapata slips down one of the many corridors to one of the rooms at the far end of the  
the building, in a rooms that was sound-proofed by the previous occupants. She dials a number on a CIA 'burner', and the other  
end connects ; " Put him on" she says immediately. "Well how is he? I've made it clear what I expect...HELL NO-NO deviation from our  
original agreement....DON'T PLAY WITH ME. Your payment is WHAT WE AGREED-NO MORE!...next contact 2300hrs."

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

In what now serves as her 'lab', Patterson tells the others that in order to stay ahead of the very capable IT specialists Madeline  
has access to varying their their patterns so that they unpredictable is the highest priority in her view. Kurt wants to get Madeline’s  
phone ("If we get our hands on that we have a treasure trove of evidence against her that we can use!)"; no one else agrees (Zapata:  
we should relay on WEITZ-he's come through before"). She, Jane and Rich agree with Patterson ("Weitz put himself at really serious  
risk to call about the drone strike-literally feet away from Madeline. ("I know how badly you want to get back to your Daughter, Kurt  
-AND WE ALL WANT THAT FOR YOU-but I say that we trust Weitz and Afreen"). RICH as the voice of reason is something new that the  
Team will need to adjust to.

Weller sort of storms out, after an accusatory glare at Jane-he'd expected her to back him up (they ARE MARRIED)... 

Before she goes after him, she asks Patterson and Rich "How's she doing?" (Zapata left moments ago, her fifth bathroom visit of  
the morning). Both of them shrug, with Patterson waggling her hand in a 'so so' gesture.

"She SEEMS better, but who knows."

**FBI HQ-AFREEN IQBAL and MATTHEW WEITZ**

Madeline Burke demands that everyone turn over their phones, so that tracking software can be uploaded (she explains that  
she aims to minimize leaks, including monitoring their email). Weitz realizes that he's under suspicion by the master criminal, and  
the first moment he has alone with Afreen he tells her that they (the two of them will have to increase their level of vigilance, which is  
already at the hyper + stage. For her part, Afreen can see that the FBI Director is teetering on the brink of doing what he always has: makin  
a run for the exit(s) to save HIMSELF. She has to calm him down, and she knows only one way. She arranges to meet him after work at the  
Dupont Hotel in mid-town. Weitz has no idea what Afreen's intentions are.

When he arrives at room 1403, Afreen's hair is down: a lustrous black flood falling more than halfway down her back. The pink chiffon  
pink chiffon peignoir she wears clings to curves he'd been un-aware of, hidden by her lab coat and the modest clothes she normally wears.  
He favors large breasts and she more than fits the bill..."SIT, Director," she commands, "THERE-on the bed." and without thinking, he does. 'WAIT  
-take your trousers and under-shorts down."

"Uhhh-what, uh...what is this, Afreen?" he asks, snapping out of his trance. "I'm pretty sure this is some sort of regulation-I MEAN-VIOLATION  
of some sort of regulation..."

"You need to _relax_ Matthew; You're considering ways to abandon the team and let the chips fall where they do; I cannot  
allow that, and so I am taking action to prevent you acting on your instincts to preserve SELF first...the fate of our nation is at stake"...while  
speaking, she sways sways over to him, mesmerizing him like a snake. Kneeling, she speaks again, almost as if to his mostly erect penis: "You want to do what's right:I know that...and so I must make a sacrifice; do what I can to help you do what you must"- and she gobbles him into  
the warm cave of her mouth, so quickly and adeptly that he chortles aloud: "WHOAAA-gagapagahhh!"

This is an act that Afreen has an aptitude, and an affinity for; she moans around the mouthful of Weitz' 'not small' penis. She can taste the  
pre-cum of her boss' boss' boss on her tongue while his prick saws rapidly in and out of her mouth; it's salty and tastes wonderful (his diet must be  
low in meat and and dairy...his orgasm wouldn't be too far off now... eager to drain every bit of stress and anxiety from the Bureau's "top cop", the  
beautiful Indian Woman re-doubles her efforts, doing her best to slurp enthusiastically on his jack hammering manhood, bucking his hips wildly...

"Ahhh!" Matthew Weitz lets out a wail of pleasure, spurting liberally across Afreen's tongue, thick waves of cum shooting down her throat  
as the lab assistant hurriedly swallows down his jism.

"Oh-Oh my," the bearded man gasps, his pumping hips slowing as his orgasm abates. "That...that was magnificent Afreen."

"There's MORE to be had...as long as you stay the course, Director."

**TASHA ZAPATA**

_In the same rooms as previously, Zapata dials the same telephone number. "It's me...you're OK?-I mean-better than before?"_ "  
_"Yeah. Slow and sure...you know_ ."  
_"I'm coming to get you-OK? As soon you're cleared, I'll be RIGHT THERE-I WILL_ ."  
_"I know...EXCEPT...don't put yourself in danger. And...and don't ...promise ANYTHING-I'd rather stay where I am than..._ ."  
_"I WILL DO WHATEVER I HAVE TO DO-YOU KNOW THAT, and I"-_ ."  
_"NO! (too sharply-and then so plaintively it breaks her heart) "The thought of that...PROMISE_ !"  
_And so she lies: "OK-alright...I WON'T...(BUT SHE WILL-SHE ALWAYS WILL)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twice that Andy Herrera told others that SULLIVAN is the LOVE OF HER LIFE, and once when  
> she told him directly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired in part by bluroflights' story 'healing and patience are lovers', Chapter 4 with one variation:  
> in that version, Andy says the LOHL is RYAN.

1\. When Ryan Tanner came back per Pruitt Herrera's request to declare his love to Andrea Herrera

 _I crapped where I ate, and I fell in love with my Captain, and he fell in love with me. And I've never felt like this before, NOT EVER, and_  
_I can't hate him, because you can't hate your Boss and work in the same house but I can't transfer out, because my 'family' is there..._ "

" _So...YOUR BOSS is the Love of your Life?", Ryan says, swallowing a lump in his throat (with difficulty)._ "

Oblivious to his distress, Andy says " _"Crazy, huh? I don't know what to do, because I can't get over him. I can't eat, or sleep or keep my mind on the job._  
" _I'm gonna lose my mind if I can't be with him, Ry._ "

Finally taking note of his miserable expression, (an appalled) Andy said "Oh my God...RY, please forgive me. As usual, I'm so into MY  
OWN issues that I didn't realize...I'm really sorry, Babe-you really needed to hear all of that, right?"

'You love who you love; I know that. You never said that about ME, and that stings a little. I did hope that Pruitt knew something that I didn't  
but I see now that that was wishful thinking on his part...AND MINE, it seems. He makes you happy: that's obvious, even while you bitch about  
I'm gonna support you as much as I can, but...from a little bit of a distance, ya know?"

"I know."

2\. When she was confronted about the sly looks, long meetings, and secret touches her best friend Maya Bishop (who is also now Captain of the 19):

" _I’m only happy when he’s around, Mai. I find myself having to physically restrain myself from putting my arms around him. I want the world to know, and_  
_I’m so conflicted about not being able to share my happiness with my station family…WITH YOU. That was the worst, that we couldn’t risk anyone knowing_  
_except my Dad. My love for him is so expansive, so deep, Maya-I wish that I had words. I loved Ryan, more as a long time and very close friend. When Ryan_  
_and I broke up, of course, I had conflicted feelings, but in a way I was RELIEVED-it opened the door with Robert._ "

“ _I noticed. I the rest of the team knew you as well as I they would have picked-up on the signals the way that I did. I can always tell when you’re fucking someone_  
_or really into the sex. This is different. You don’t have that under-current of…SADNESS beneath it all, that’s always been there. It’s DIFFERENT. And MY being_  
_different is part of why I noticed. I’M crazy in love, as you know, with Carina. I almost it up though._ "

_Andy murmurs “That night that we had our fight about my Dad.”_

“ _Right. I was way out of line when I pushed you about it, I mean what a fucking bitch-lecturing you about your own father! I'm happy for you, though. He makes_  
_you happy, and so I can get behind him, and you. I support you Ands. ALWAYS._ "

The third time, she slips into his office at station 19 one night after 1100 pm:

"I have to tell you something, okay?" Andy says to Robert one morning. "Sometimes when you say my name, I actually forget to breathe, and my mind goes  
blank...COMPLETELY BLANK. You UN-DO all of my defenses, the way that I've lived my life. I'm ashamed to admit that I was sleeping with two men without  
them knowing about it years before we met; I would never do that again because I want to only yours, and for you to be only mine. Knowing that you love me is why  
I look to the future with so much hope. That we'll be spending the rest of our lives together sends me spinning."

"I imagine what our children would look like", Sullivan smiles. "I hope that it won't be much longer before we meet them. Everything that you said I feel it just as  
deeply. Claire was my wife, and I loved her. El Amor de Mi Vida has sido tu."

Sullivan's voice is huskier than normal by the time he concludes.

El Amor de Mi Vida has sido tu: You have been the love of my life.

////////

El amor de Mi Vida sigues siendo tu: You continue to be the Love Of My Life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sueña Conmigo (Dream Of Me)
> 
> Andy Herrera loves her man with all of her heart and soul and mind.  
> He's away at a conference and a day has barely gone by and she aches for  
> him. He's her SAFE PLACE; once she'd declared 'we're all we have' but that's  
> NO LONGER TRUE...they have a bouncing baby boy...

Andy waited anxiously for the end o the day; Robert Sullivan and Lucas Ripley are in Colorado at the National Fire  
Chiefs Council, along with Battalion Chiefs Sato, Carrillo, and Walker. Just as she snaps off the light in their baby's  
room-Andrés sleeps through the night now that he's almost two-her phone rings: ROBERT!

"Baby", she purrs as sultrily as possible.

"Hey, baby" he says back: he sounds tired. Just before their flight, a four-alarm fire in a tire disposal site cost them a  
night's sleep; their flight was an early one-635am.

"Ay, Papi...andas cansado-Puedo oírlo en tu voz."  
(Oh, Daddy-you're tired. I can hear it in your voice).

"Algo", he responded, yawning. "WOW, Sorry. ¿El bebé?  
(Somewhat/The baby?)

Andy laughed. "Comiendo; CAGANDO Por todos lados. He must have stock in Johnson and Johnson.  
(Eating and shitting everywhere.)

They chat briefly about a roof repair he asks Andy to arrange, then she says "Thank you for coming into my life, for trusting  
me to be your wife and the mother of your child. I love you so much, Robert. You saved my life."

"It was you who saved mine, Andy. I was not so much living as EXISTING. I'd given up, and then you brought me light, and life.  
I owe Luc forever for convincing me to come back to Seattle. And I'll keep my promise to live a long life and love you every  
minute of it."

"Go to sleep, baby", she murmured, sniffing back tears. "You have a long boring day tomorrow. If you can break away just for a  
few minutes Andrés misses you so much. He toddles around looking for you."

"It's a date! Goodnight Muñeca. Te amo." Robert says softly.  
(Doll/I love you)

"Te amo y adoro y te extraño, Mi Corazon. Sueña conmigo." She says back.  
(I love you and I adore you and miss you my heart. Dream of me.)


End file.
